iKissed Him First
by welllean96
Summary: When Sam finally decides to admit her feelings there is a small hitch in the plan.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, sadly.

Sam's P.O.V:

I walked at a faster pace than I usually do down the crowded hallway of students. I was looking for a certain tech nerd and my perky brunette best friend. Things seemed to be moving quicker now that the end of the school year was approaching. Not that I minded. I was about to be finished with my school career for good, although Freddie and Carly were still trying to convince me to apply for college. I told them I was going to take a year off to "find myself", although I knew that was a total lie and Fredwardo knew it too. Carly believed me, which was odd.

Finally I spotted my favorite nub with his classic Adidas backpack crouching by his locker, spinning his combination. I was getting closer to him as he got out the books he needed and slammed his locker door shut. He stood up and noticed me walking towards him. He grinned at me and I smiled back, noticing how good his smile looked. The things that boy does to me, sometimes I don't even know.

"Hey Princess Puckett." He said, smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes, although I was secretly happy with the nickname. "Hey Fredalupe."

"You're coming to Carly's to plan the final show, right?" he asked, and his tone told me I shouldn't say no.

"Where else would I be after school?" I asked him, slugging him in the shoulder.

"Okay, that hurt. I was just asking a simple question." He said, rolling his chocolate colored eyes.

"It was a little too simple." I said, and grinned at him.

Surprisingly, he smiled back and started to say something but was interrupted by my other best friend, Carly Shay.

"Hey you two!" she said happily.

"We better get to class." He said, and he and Carly set off in the direction of the Physics classroom.

I leaned back against Freddie's locker and sighed, watching Freddie and Carly's retreating backs. My mind flew back to the events of Freddie and my second kiss. I remembered it so vividly. After talking about it the next day, we decided to ignore it and move on. I told him that I was just tired of being single and he was being so nice right then, I just kissed him. I told him I didn't feel for him like that and he said he understood.

Of course I was lying to him. I had loved him since the first time we kissed and those feelings had gotten stronger over the years. I've had to watch Freddie with his various girlfriends for the past two years and I don't think I could stomach another one. If he got another girlfriend, I decided right then that I would tell him how I feel about him. I had to. It had been weighing on me for too long.

A/N: This story is a collaboration between another fanfiction author and I (JamesLily96). I will write a chapter and then she will write the next chapter and so on. We're not exactly sure the direction we are taking it in, but we hope you enjoy it! Sorry about the short first chapter, it's just introducing the plot line. Please review!

:)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, sadly.

Chapter Two:

When the tardy bell rang I figured I should probably head to class and take my usual seat between Carly and Freddie. But as I was slowly making my way to science, I felt a tug on my arm. The tug turned into a jerk followed by me scrambling to get to my feet in the side hallway I had been pulled into. I turned to see who the complete an utter piece of chiz who thought it was okay to jerk me, Sam Puckett, around; when I turned I saw only my best friend Carly.

"Ow!" I said.

"Hey, I need to talk to you, like, right now." Carly whispered.

"You already are, Carls," she frowned as I said this. "What's up?" I sighed, half annoyed with the fact that I was missing valuable time I that could be sent sitting by Freddie.

"So how you doing?" Carly asked.

"Is that seriously it? How you doing? I think there are more interesting things to hear in a classroom, and that's coming from me!" I replied a little curt.

I regretted the way I spoke to Carly the minute the words had escaped my lips. She looked genuinely hurt by the way I spoke to her. Wow, not even Carly is that sensitive, something must be really wrong.

"What's going on is anything wrong?" I questioned with less menace in my tone. "Obviously, you don't even care," she said.

"Your completely right, I don't care, but you do and something is really bothering you. I care about that." I said.

"I don't know if you're the right person to tell." She said shyly.

"Who else are you gonna tell, Carly?" I asked with smile.

"Oh, right I forgot; who else to tell than my best friend," she said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Stop stalling already! What's your deal? You didn't just pull me into a hallway and skip class just for a little chit-chat, Carly Shay." I said, and my stomach grumbled. Whoops, I had forgotten my 3rd breakfast.

"I know, I know, I'm just not sure how you're going to take it." She admitted.

"Odd, but ok. And may I ask why you're so worried?" I asked, truly curious as to why Carly was being so dang cryptic.

"Umm… I think… I think I'm in love with Freddie!" she stammered.

Within that one little phrase I felt my world collapse around me. I knew then that my dreams of Freddie on day finally seeing what he was missing, was just that a dream. I knew that there was no way Freddie would pick me over Carly. Of course there wasn't, he and Carly both had no idea what my feelings were for him. But, that's because I never really confessed what my feelings where, and truth be told I was completely head over heels for Freddie Benson. Not only was I in love with Freddie, but I was a total chicken when it came to finding out if he felt the same way.

Come on Sam, you never go down without a fight, and you made a promise to yourself that the next time he got a girlfriend other than yourself you would confess, I thought to myself as Carly babbled on and on about her insecurities about "loving" Freddie. The time had come for me to remain silent no more. I replaced my dumbstruck look that my face had adopted and replaced it with my excellent poker face that I had mastered over the years (it had won me more than my fair share of Texas Hold 'em.).

"I am absolutely starving, are you hungry?" I asked. "I think I'm either craving ham or meatballs. Which do you think… ahh never mind I'll just eat both."

"Did you not hear me? I said, **I'm IN LOVE WITH FREDDIE!**" she yelled in my face, and then proceeded to have a complete and utter meltdown, hyperventilating and all, in the middle of the deserted hallway.

"Yeah, so?" I asked.

"That's all you have to say?" She continued a little out of breath.

"Yes, at the moment. Can we go back to class now I want to throw spit wads at the side of Benson's head?" I replied, eager to escape this suffocating moment.

"Fine, I just thought you should know because I am going to ask him out live on the next iCarly." She said as she began to walk away.

"**WHAT?**" I blurted before I could stop myself. Oh, chiz.

"Yeah, and I was wondering if you could help me figure out what to say?" she asked, seeing that she was finally getting the reaction she was looking for. .

"Call me crazy shouldn't the words come from your own thoughts and not mine?" I replied trying to keep my cool. Where did that come from, it's no different than cheating on homework which I do all the time.

"Well they will be my thoughts and feelings, but they will be met with your humor and sarcasm to lighten the pressure of him having to say yes." She said.

"Isn't asking him out on a live web show kind of defeat the whole purpose of lightening the pressure? How much more pressure can you put on someone?" I asked, still in shock of what was going to happen in just a few short days.

"Well, I don't very well want him to have the chance to say no. If he said no that would just make life awkward." She said impatiently as if I was missing her point all together.

All I could do was smirk, Carly was so funny sometimes. I love her to death, she's my best friend, but sometimes she doesn't make any sense. I smirked but I wasn't sure whether I wanted to smack Carly or try to convince Freddie that he should be with me instead of her. The latter choice was completely and totally pathetic but I decided then and there that that was the option I was going with. It felt like I was on a game show having to choose between door number one and door number two when neither seemed like the ideal choice.

"It's just that I really want your input, and with you taking a year off to find yourself before starting college I figured there couldn't be a better time to tell Freddie how I feel." She gushed; oh believe me I could think of plenty of better times to tell Freddie how she felt.

"Fine I will help you win Fredward's heart." I groaned.

Carly squealed in delight while I cringed internally at the prospect of helping Carly win Freddie. Man, even just the thought of Carly and Freddie together still made me want to puke up blood. I had to find a way to tell Freddie how I felt and except the repercussions of my actions. I don't even want to think of what Carly will think, but maybe I don't have to tell her right now maybe after I talk to Freddie, if I ever tell her.

Plus what did I have to lose, right? Oh, decisions, decisions; as first hour came to an end me and Carly went to meet up with Freddie for second hour. As we neared, Freddie met us halfway and smiled at Carly and smirked at me. "So, what did you do that required Carly skipping class to get you out of trouble this time?" Freddie inquired, he would love my use of that word; inquired.

"Nothing, just trying to give her a break from your constant drooling." I retorted, and he smiled his breathtaking smile.

It took everything I had not to blush and sigh when he smiled at me. We continued down the hallway together with Carly on his other side, but I had all but forgotten her for the moment. Well, let the reign of Princess of Puckett begin.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, sadly.

I sat down at our usual table at the Groovy Smoothie, and sucked up my Strawberry Splat Smoothie in record time. I watched Freddie come through the door, the little bell ringing signaling his entrance. He grinned at me, and walked to the front counter, ordering his smoothie. T-Bo quickly made his usual Blueberry Blitz and Freddie joined me at the table.

"Hey Princess Puckett," Freddie said to me.

"Hey Fredalupe," I said, taking another long sip of my smoothie.

"Are you ready for iCarly tomorrow night?" Freddie asked me, and I nodded, careful of what I should say to him.

"Yes I am," I said quietly.

Freddie eyed me suspiciously. He was the only person I knew that could tell I was lying. He slowly sat his smoothie down on the table and leaned towards me.

"Obviously you're not ready. Why?" he asked, curiously.

"I just don't know exactly what we're doing, that's all," I said casually, hoping he would buy it.

I could tell he didn't believe me, but he dropped the subject. Instead he moved on to an even more uncomfortable one.

"You've been acting weird lately," Freddie said, giving me that suspicious look again.

"No I haven't. I've been acting perfectly normal," I said, sipping my smoothie again.

"You know you can tell me anything Sam," he said, putting his hand on my arm. I looked down at it. It felt so natural, so right for him to be doing that. He seemed to realize what he had done, and pulled his arm back to his side.

"Freddie, don't get all sappy on me," I said, rolling my eyes.

"I'm not, I just wanted you to know that," he muttered, looking down at the table.

I sighed, hoping we could change the subject to something more light-hearted. Things had been too serious lately, with all of this college planning and admitting our love for each other. Thankfully, Freddie seemed to be able to read my mind.

"So, I watched that video you told me to watch on Splash Face," he said and I grinned.

"Did you like it?" I asked, and he nodded.

"At least it wasn't disgusting…." He said, trailing off.

I laughed and all of the awkwardness of the past few minutes faded away instantly. We ended up taking so long that Freddie's mother called him, almost succumbing to a panic attack. The sun was setting by the time Freddie asked me if I wanted him to walk me home.

"Freddie, I can take care of myself," I said, but I was secretly bursting with joy.

"I know that. But I still like it if I go with you," he said.

I rolled my eyes and acted like I reluctantly agreed. We left the Groovy Smoothie and walked at a slow stroll toward my house. We continued in a comfortable silence until Freddie turned to look at me.

"What is it?" I asked, aggressively.

"I was just thinking, I wish you would go to college," he commented, and I growled.

"Freddie, you know what I think about that," I said angrily.

"Sam, it's not just that you are missing out on things. It's the fact that you'll be here in Seattle and Carly and I are going to be all the way across the country. Won't you get lonely?" he asked, with a concerned expression on his face.

"We can talk with web cams and stuff. We'll email each other every day," I said, and Freddie shook his head.

"It won't be the same," he said softly.

I didn't really know what to say, because I knew he was right. I just nodded. We settled into silence again. We got to my front porch and I turned to say bye to Freddie. He looked depressed.

"What's up with you?" I asked.

"I'm going to miss you Sam," he said, and I couldn't resist it anymore. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly.

"I'll miss you too," I said quietly.


End file.
